


Our Niece, Our Daughter

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bambietta & Toushirou - Twins, Bazz-B & Rangiku - Brother/Sister (Full), Cang Du & Gin - Brothers (Half), Children, Contest Entry, Family, Foster Parents, Gay Parents, Gen, Gin & Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological), M/M, Not Incest, Rangiku & Toushirou - Mother/Son (Biological), Slash Fic Contest, Uncle-Niece Relationship, fanfic friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Bazz-B's sister is the special someone of Cang-Du's half-brother. The two Quincy met over a hundred years ago because of their siblings relationship and events relating to their siblings allowed the two to bond. Around a hundred years ago they find themselves raising the niece from their siblings relationship as if she were their own daughter.
Relationships: Bambietta Basterbine & Bazz-B, Bambietta Basterbine & Cang Du, Bazz-B/Cang Du
Series: Fanfic Friday [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Kudos: 2
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday, Bleach: Toushirou's Twin is...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This story was written for the twelfth FanFicFriday contest on Wattpad. The theme for the contest was to use a slash pairing and write a one-shot or short story with ten-thousand words or under.
> 
> Note - This story was completed before chapter 626 was released and certain information about Jugram was revealed. A second both though may gain the title of first born if the real first born was disowned. The story is also slice of life told in snap-shots. There are sixteen parts total. Bazz-B and Bambietta's characterization is milder then I would have liked.

The rain poured down outside of the forth division causing the temperature inside to drop. A man leaned up against the door frame looking at the small figure in the bed. Purple strands of hair freshly cut stuck out from the bandage wrapped around the young girl's head. Bazz-B stood there fighting back the urge to punch a hole in the wall.

"Momma..." The girl's lips moved slowly.

"I thought I told you..."

Two violet eyes opened up slightly as the girl turned her head to look at the man. "Momma... where's momma."

Bazz-B ran a hand through his mohawk as the corners of his mouth twisted down into a deep frown. " _That's right. She doesn't know Cang-Du..._ "

The small figure pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Uncle Bazz-B... where's Uncle Cang-Du?"

"Bambietta..." The man stepped over and let out a deep sigh of frustration. "What if I were to say you have the chance to meet your real mom? The woman who's my sister?"

A frown spread across the girl's face. "I already have two mommas. I don't need some woman who refused to be in my life."

"Yes, but..." Bazz-B sat down with a plot in the chair next to the girl wondering how to tell her about her _other_ momma, or the fact her real mother never refused to be in her life.


	2. First Impressions

The young man's knuckles cracked against the other persons cheek as he felt said persons fist make contact with his own face. Bazz-B staggered back and glared at the dark haired youth standing in front of the silver haired young man he intended to pummel. Two delicate hands gripped onto his bicep in an attempt to prevent him from fighting. The dark haired youth glared back. "I can't let you harm nii-sama."

"Please stop being stupid."

"I'm not going to let any guy touch my sister."

Bazz-B felt the hands let go of his arm, and then felt a hard kick in his rump. The man felt his eye suddenly twitch. The unpleasant tone of voice his sister used told him exactly how she felt. "I can very well take care of myself! It's my choice who I want to be with."

Bazz-B tried turning to look his sister in the eye. "But..."

A finger poked into his chest. "You can talk when you find the person _you_ wish to be with."

The man turned his head to glare at the silver and black haired youths. The dark haired youth continued to glare at him. "Lay a hand on nii-sama and I will kill you."

The silver haired youth placed a hand on his sibling's shoulder. "Don't."

"It's my job to protect you."

"She'll be mad at me." The silver haired youth turned then on his heals, and the dark haired youth followed close behind.

"Creep..." Bazz-B's throat tightened.

"Which one."

"Both."


	3. Fists of Fury

Bazz-B wanted to beat somebody into the ground. The young Quincy backed off trying to attack the silver haired youth because his sister insisted. " _You'll understand when you meet that special someone._ " A few months after saying these words to her brother she disappeared with her special someone, and rumors flew around the community blaming the girl. The light haired Quincy ground his teeth together as he stormed through Vandenreich trying to find someone to pummel.

The youth stopped short at hearing the shrill voice belonging to one of the women in his majesties inner circle, and he switched directions in order to change directions to see what was going on. Bazz-B stepped behind a pillar before the two people in the narrow courtyard could see him. The woman was a dark haired female, and she scowled at the dark haired youth who constantly followed around his sister's special someone.

The light haired Quincy heard a resounding slap as the woman's hand hit the dark haired youth's cheek leaving a red mark. "Your job Cang-Du _wasn't_ to just protect his majesties heir. Your job was to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Why do you _think_ they punished you like they did? This mistake... you've brought shame upon our branch of the family, and we'll never regain face. Get out of my site."

Cang-Du complied with the woman's request, and walked at a quick pace past the pillar Bazz-B choose to stand behind. The dark haired youth bumped into Bazz-B's shoulder as he passed causing the other youth to grind his teeth even more. The light haired Quincy pushed his heals into the ground and grabbed the other's shoulder. His other arm pulled back and his fist flew into the face of the other youth with a resounding crack.

Bazz-B grabbed the front of Cang-Du's crisp uniform to prevent him from falling. "Where the hell did your damn half-brother take my sister!"

The dark haired youth stared at Bazz-B with a blank look. Cang-Du's mouth finally opened. "You shouldn't address nii-sama in such a manner."

"Address..." Bazz-B pulled Cang-Du closer to him so his hot breath touched the others face. The lighter haired Quincy let out a string of curses before saying what he felt. "That bastard brother of yours ran off with my sister! I'll repeat..."

The darker haired youth didn't allow Bazz-B to finish his sentence as a fist crashed into the lighter haired Quincy's jaw causing his mouth to snap shut. The next thing he knew the two were pummeling each other, and Bazz-B kept yelling. The punches stopped flying with both collapsed to the ground covered in sweat and blood. The two youth lay on the ground next to each other facing different cardinal directions. Bazz-B's breath came in a ragid manner as he looked through the one eye which wasn't blackened from the fight. "Seriously... where are they."

"I doubt I would have been punished if I knew." The dark haired youth remained silent for a few minutes as Bazz-B closed his eyes. What he said next caused Bazz-B's eyes to snap open. "No. If I had known I would have said nothing I think. I think if they found them they would kill the person nii-sama cares about."

Bazz-B closed his eyes and let out a sigh.


	4. Twirling Twisting Fingers

The writing utensil twirled in his fingers as he looked at the paperwork he was forced to fill out. Bazz-B's punishment for letting his sister run off with her special someone was a desk job, and his moving up through the ranks of the Vandenreich stalled out. The sound of footsteps caused the light haired Quincy to tilt his head back to look at the person who approached him. "Could you fill out this paperwork for me Cang-Du?"

"I want you to come with me."

Bazz-B's mouth twisted up into a frown. He then leaned forward and let out a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've told you... I still have a sibling to take care of."

"I'm not talking about running away."

"I've got paperwork, so I can't rendezvous with you."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about an actual mission."

Bazz-B's head titled back as his frown deepened. "Mission. You know I've only been allowed paperwork since they disappeared. You're lucky you're not as well."

"I'm lucky I wasn't executed."

The light haired Quincy leaned forward again and leaned on one elbow. His calloused hand rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I love you, but..."

Cang-Du spoke up before Bazz-B could comment on how the darker haired Quincy's thought process was infuriating. "The mission is to retrieve nii-sama."

The lighter haired Quincy felt his eyes suddenly widen, and his Adam's apple bobbed down in panic. He stood up letting the chair fall over. "You know they're likely going to kill my sister if we bring her back."

"Would you rather it be someone else?"

Bazz-B clicked his tongue together and spun on his heals. "I really don't know how to read you. They really think they know where they are?"

"They think they know where he is. She may not be there."

The lighter haired Quincy clicked his tongue again in frustration. One hand ran through his hair wondering what she would say if she knew about the relationship he'd managed to form with her special someone's half-brother. He shook his head and let out a sigh. "All right. Let's go."


	5. Splinters of Silver

Two fingers touched the mask covering his face as Bazz-B glared at the Rukongai. The young Quincy felt a shutter rack his body due to the close proximity to where the Shinigami lived. Cang-Du remained close to his side. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold back pummeling your brother."

"I'm not allowed to pummel him."

Bazz-B let out a sigh at his partners statement. "How do you feel about being so near the Shinigami? More specifically how do you feel about him picking a place near them to hide?" The silence caused a certain thought to cross Bazz-B's mind. " _Scratch that. Feelings aren't your strong point._ " The lighter haired Shinigami folded his arms wondering if a relationship with the darker haired Quincy was actually a good thing.

"I don't understand why."

Bazz-B cocked his head and pulled down the cloth covering his mouth wondering what the other was thinking. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. Why did he choose to leave with her?"

"I'm going to throttle you if you say something bad about her."

"No. Why are we together?"

One of Bazz-B's eyebrow's shot up before he shook his head. "Seriously. Don't hurt your head thinking about it. I don't rightly understand myself. I asked though about what you think about him choosing to be near the Shinigami."

"It's tactically sound. The last place we would look is near the Shinigami."

"Never mind. Where..." A sudden shiver went down Bazz-B's spin, and his head twisted to catch a flash of metal and blood.


	6. Fiery Rage

Bazz-B's jaw clenched as he saw the flash of silver near Cang-Du's face followed by a spray of blood. The darker haired Quincy stumbled back a step and moved away from the silver flash. One hand reached up to wipe the left side of his mouth with the back of his hand. The man stared at the mess on the back of his head.

Bazz-B's jaw instinctively clenched in the few seconds of reaction time as his head turned back in the direction of the silver haired youth. His fist suddenly pulled back as his body surged forward. The silver haired youth's mouth twisted up into a creepy grin, and Bazz-B wanted to smash said grin. He also watched as the silver youth opened up his eyes, and the pale teal looked like some kind of evil to obliterate.

As Bazz-B lost control of his temper he also lost control of his abilities. Fire formed around his fist as it surged towards the silver haired youth only to fly past while Cang-Du's half-brother. He felt something knick his cheek slightly, and then felt Cang-Du shove him away. "Move!"

Out of the corner of Bazz-B's eye he saw Cang-Du activate his ability to turn his skin into a hard substance to prevent attack before pulling his clawed weapons out causing the silver haired man to step backwards from the spot. The silver haired man continued moving away as Cang-Du sought to pummel him. " _So much for not being able to pummel your own brother. And he's my target..._ " Bazz-B gritted his teeth together as the two became farther away from the house they were near. "Shit!"

Bazz-B quickly stomped down with his foot sending out a wave of fire causing the house to catch on fire. He continued to ground his teeth until he heard the cries of children from inside of the house. His head twisted around to the side as his jaw relaxed from the shock. " _The damn bastard's been trying to draw us away from this place. Shit … have they really been gone long enough to have had a kid?_ "

Bazz-B quickly shifted to slamming his shoulder into the door in time to see two children in the room. He caught the site of white hair before a beam fell down between the two children causing him to dive forward to grab the violet haired child. The toddler began to scream, kick and bite as Bazz-B hauled the child away from the other child. The light haired Quincy quickly wished he kept his cloth mask on, and moved his arm around the child's mouth.

Outside of the house he could feel the killing aura coming off Cang-Du's brother. Bazz-B spit on the ground. "Retreat you moron! He was going easy on us!"

Quickly Bazz-B slipped into the shadows and began to run without looking back. He hoped Cang-Du would be close behind him, but some instinct told him to make the child a priority. He continued lettng out a string of curses at his bad luck.


	7. Close Reprecussions

The light haired Quincy collapsed against a white pillar in front of crowd of shocked on-lookers panting. The child remained clutched in his arms and cried out for their nii-nii. Bazz-B smelled sweat and smoke as he closed his eyes. His eyes jolted up with a sudden grab of his sleeve, and he felt himself pulled up by Cang-Du. "We need to report his majesties second in command."

Bazz-B allowed the dark haired Quincy to pull him up. "Cang-Du... slow down."

"We to file a report about our mission." Cang-Du moved at a fast pace causing Bazz-B troubles catching his breath to speak until Cang-Du stopped in front of a set of large doors and prepared to

"Cang-Du! You're bleeding profusely from your mouth. How can you even talk you moron!"

The darker haired Quincy ignored him and instead pushed the door open. A light haired Quincy stood in the hall before looking up at the two with a rather annoyed look. "You didn't bring him back. Did he actually route you that badly? You know my belief about surviving by luck."

"Only his majesty may execute me."

"That..."

"We didn't damn survive by luck! We survived because we needed to make a tactical retreat!" Bazz-B pointed a finger at the light haired man standing in front of him. "You didn't happen to send us in there expecting us to get killed?"

"I only ordered Cang-Du to go. Why he decided to take a hot-headed idiot like yourself is beyond me. This still doesn't change the fact you retrieved without bringing back what you were sent for."

"Isn't bringing back what he didn't want us to find even better?" Bazz-B watched as Jugram turned to glare at them.

"And that think is that babe in your arms? For all your stupidity you can raise that bastard's child and stay out of the way things are run. Now leave."

Cang-Du blinked a couple of times as he stared at Jugram in shock, and Bazz-B ended up grabbing the sleeve of his uniform to pull Cang-Du after him.


	8. Dirty Diapers

The two arrived at Bazz-B's small place while everyone stared at the two. Bazz-B stormed over to a cupboard and pulled out a cloth and shoved it at Cang-Du. "Do something about that cut on your mouth. You're bleeding all over the place."

Cang-Du took the cloth and sat down in the chair sitting at the table. "I want to see him. I want to see nii-sama's child."

The lighter haired Quincy let out a sigh. "Not while you're bleeding all over the place. Send for a damn medic. I seriously don't know how you can forgive me."

"What do you mean?"

"There were two children in house, another boy. Aren't you going to blame me for his death?"

Cang-Du pulled the cloth away from his mouth. "Aren't you the one blaming yourself for his death?"

Bazz-B glared back at his partner. "That kid looked like your brother. You could say I let him die."

"You wouldn't. He's still... he was still your sisters child." Cang-Du moved uncomfortably in the chair as he placed the cloth back on his mouth. "Do you want to..."

The lighter haired Quincy felt his eye twitch. "Seriously... this is not the time for that."

"Doing that makes you feel better, and..." The darker haired Quincy's nose wrinkled up.

Bazz-B quickly set the child down on the counter and began to undo the clothing. "What? You've never smelled a diaper before? I'll get to work changing it. You though get yourself a damn medic! Your mouth is still bleeding. What happened after..."

The lighter haired Quincy stared at the small child in front of him as the corner of his mouth twitched. Cang-Du leaned forward. "What ever is the matter?"

Bazz-B opened his mouth to say something only for the door to slam open.


	9. Basterbine Bambietta

A small blonde female stepped into the room with the corners of her mouth twisted down into a deep frown. She walked over behind Bazz-B and jabbed two fingers into the small of the back before letting out a painful electrical shock from her fingers causing the older light haired Quincy to crumple to his knees. "Candice... are you wanting me to hurt you?"

"As if you could do anything?" The small female placed her hands on her hips while Cang-Du raised an eyebrow. "Not only did you let nee-chan run away with that loser you didn't bring her back!" The small girl pointed at the young child on the counter who was now sitting up looking around. "Now I find that loser raped her and got her with child as well!"

Bazz-B's eyes twitched as he tried twisting around. "He didn't rape her."

"Nii-sama always said..."

"What is he doing here!"

"Nii-nii?"

Bazz-B pulled himself up from the ground before thumping the girl hard on the head with his fist. "What do you think he's doing here?" Bazz-B glared at the child in question. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Nii-nii?"

One hand reached up to run a hand through his hair. The sound of a creaking chair caused his head to turn towards Cang-Du. "We've been ordered to raise him."

"Him?" Candice made another jab with her fingers at Bazz-B only for the light haired male Quincy to grab her wrists before they made contact.

"You really need to learn to control your ability so you can use it without making contact."

"You're one to talk! You two are idiots! That baby is a girl, a daughter of that bastard!"

"It's a girl?" Cang-Du continued to look at Candice without showing any form of emotion.

"Why don't you just call her Basterbine Bambietta?" Bazz-B's hands attempted to tighten around the girl's wrists only for the girl to yank away. Candice stormed out of the home. "I'm going back to the academy where I don't have to deal with idiots and stinky babies!"

Bazz-B let out a sigh. "Seriously though? Calling her Basterbine Bambietta?"

"Everybody's going to call her that anyways."

"Seriously... you are an idiot. And get yourself some medical attention for that injury. Do you really not get what it's like to have a serious injury because of your powers?" The lighter haired Quincy shook his head.


	10. Happy Chaotic Family

"Why does everybody say I'm lying about nii-chan?"

Bazz-B's eyes darted up to look at the violet haired child leaning over from her position on his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"The other girls say I don't have another brother. Even Candy says so."

"Ignore Candy. She just likes to antagonize you."

"Am I lying Uncle Bazz-B?"

The light haired Quincy let out a sigh. "Why don't you just focus on you're training? Aren't you still having a problem with control?"

The man stopped short when an object in front of him exploded. "Oh come on..."

"Uncle Bazz-B..."

The man let out a sigh before reaching up to swing the girl from his shoulders to the ground. "All right. Ask you're question?"

"Do I have a brother?"

Bazz-B shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yes. You did have a brother." The man watched as the girl reached one hand up to twirl her hair around one finger much in the same manner her mother used to. "What is the matter?"

"What do you mean did?"

"He's dead."

"He's not dead."

"Yes. He is. I..." Bazz-B's mouth snapped shut. " _Last thing she needs to hear is I killed her brother. I could say it's Cang-Du's fault. Knowing him he would just agree if she asked him._ "

"He's not dead. I still feel him." The light haired Quincy let out a sigh as he started walking again and the girl hurried to keep up with him. "So am I lying?"

"I don't know what to tell you." The corners of Bazz-B's mouth turned down. " _I sometimes feel the same about your mother, but chances are she died in child birth. There is no way she would leave you children alone there._ " He let out a sigh as he noted the pout on the girls face. "Something else the matter?"

"Are you and Uncle Cang-Du wusses?"

The light haired Quincy felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Your uncle Cang-Du definitely is a wuss. And an idiot."

"You like him though."

"Yeah... your questions are strange."

"Candy says one shouldn't be friends with wusses."

"Did..." Bazz-B stopped short upon seeing smoke coming out of the house from the kitchen window. The man slid the front door open with his booted foot. "Cang-Du... what are you doing?" No answer came as the light haired Quincy glanced around the corner to see smoke coming from the kitchen area as the darker haired Quincy attempted cooking something. "Never mind. You're being an idiot again."

The violet haired female hurried through the door. "Uncle Cang-Du's cooking again? Yuck"

Bazz-B felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Your cooking sucks."

"You need to eat if you want to grow." Cang-Du pulled out plates and began to dish up the food.

The light haired Quincy shook his head. "What didn't you get about your food sucks?"

"Food is food. Eat." The dark haired Quincy placed a plate onto the table, and then pushed the small female to sit.

The girl looked at the burnt food with disgust before reaching out to touch the plate with her fingers. "I don't like momma's cooking."

Bazz-B felt his eye twitch just as an explosion went causing shards of plate to go flying. The violet haired child suddenly took off around the table, and Bazz-B followed in close pursuit. "How many times have I told you not to call either one of us that?"

"I already have a papa though mamma." The violet haired female stuck out his tongue as Bazz-B lunged at her only to misstep and land hard on the floor.

"You already have a mamma!"

"Not according to the girls in my grammar school class."

Bazz-B pulled him up before slamming his fist down onto the table. "Seriously? Stop believing the things those brats say."

"I don't care." Cang-Du set down two more plates onto the table. "Bambi-chan doesn't have to eat if she doesn't want to."

The violet haired female quickly hugged the dark haired Quincy. "I love you Uncle Cang-Du then mean old momma Bazz-B."

"You don't care what the other girls are saying about her parents?"

"You told me a long time ago to stop caring what people say about nii-sama." Cang-Du's comment caused Bazz-B's head to hit the table as he sat down. "What she calls us doesn't matter."

"You're a moron." Bazz-B twisted his head to the side in time to see Bambietta slip into her room. "You do know she calls us that when she's mad at one of us."

"Don't care."

"You do realize eventually they'll take her away to the academy just like they do all other young Quincy." Bazz-B heard a sudden clinking sound and looked up to see Cang-Du paused in the task of trying to wash the charred pan. "Never mind. We can talk about this another time."


	11. Juvenile Dreams

"Head on back to the house. You look like crap." Bazz-B's hands jammed into his pockets as Cang-Du's head tilted to the side slightly.

"You hate paperwork."

"Just go." A sigh left the lips of the light haired Quincy's mouth. " _The things one does for those they care about. I feel like an idiot, but what ever._ " The man stepped away towards the office where the Vandenreich filled out paperwork. He stepped over to small room with the small desk assigned to his work. He sat down and tapped the papers together and set them down. The man glared at the papers.

A sudden explosion from near by caused his head to jolt up while one hand knocked the paperwork onto the ground. The light haired Quincy's jaw clenched up before standing up and pushing himself against the desk. One hand ran through his hair as his steel boots hit the floor as he headed to the place where smoke came spewing out the windows. With one swift kick the door slammed in and he glared in at the culprit.

A violet haired female stood on top of four of the grammar school desks pulled together. The girl's hands on her hips while smoke billowed out of the teacher's desk. The girl laughed maniacally while Bazz-B stormed over to girl. The light haired Quincy felt his facial features twitch as his jaw clenched up. One dept grab around the waist and the girl was under his arm, and he was carrying her out of the grammar school.

The teacher held their hand up to stop him from leaving. "Your niece would be better behaved if you and her other uncle would simply discipline her more."

"She might be better behaved if you didn't let the other kids say things to set her off." Bazz-B brushed past the woman and proceeded to walk home. "Basterbine Bambietta. What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was fun." The girl let out a yelp as Bazz-B adjusted her under his arm. "Come on. You would have done the same thing when you were in grammar school. Admit it Uncle Bazz-B."

"Whether I was a juvenile delinquent during my grammar school years is a mute point. You've lived with us with dozen of years so you know I and your other uncle are trying to raise you to be a young lady."

"Says the person whose carrying me so my panties show."

The lighter haired Quincy let out a few curses as he dropped the girl on her rump. Bambietta attempted to hurry off, but a quick grab of the ear prevented her from doing so. "I don't think so. You're in big trouble."

The violet haired Quincy's mouth twisted up into a pout and her arms crossed her chest as her knees went rigid so Bazz-B couldn't pull her by her ear. The man quickly shifted a hand to the back of her school uniform and proceeded to pull her after him while muttering even more curses. He slammed the door open and forced her to sit down at the table before closing the door. "Seriously think about your actions."

From the direction of the bathroom came the sound of someone taking a shower. Bazz-B closed the door before going to the table to sit. The man noticed a book on the table and picked it up. His mouth twisted up as he glanced at the content before tossing the book back onto the table. "What does he see in these things? There absolutely boring?"

"I don't know momma. Maybe you need to ask..." The sound of the shower finished and a girl spread over Bambietta's face. The face of the lighter haired Quincy facial features twitched as he glared at his niece. After a few minutes Cang-Du stepped out while trying to dry his hair, and the girl ran to the man and hugged him around the waist. "Uncle Cang-Du! Momma's being mean to me."

Bazz-B's hand slammed down onto the table. "Damn it! I've told you not to call either one of us that!"

"She's just mad at you."

"She's just not happy she's in trouble for blowing up her teacher's desk. Does she not understand these things interrupt our work?"

Cang-Du remained silent before sitting down at the table. Bambietta grabbed the book Bazz-B tossed onto the table. "Uncle Cang-Du? Why do you like reading this? It's horribly boring?"

"It's a classic."

"Yeah... some answer. And you let her change the subject." Bazz-B leaned back letting out a sigh. "Bambietta... we're not always going to be there for you to clean up your messes. Vandenreich isn't a nice place. Run a fowl of the wrong person and you end up screwed. I don't lecture you because I want to."

"Is that why you've become a stuck up like Uncle Cang-Du?"

Bazz-B's head tilted up to see Cang-Du reading the book he'd left on the table while Bambietta clung to him. The fact she'd called the two stuck ups hadn't phased him. The man motioned for the girl to come to him and he wrapped his arms around the girl while her shoulders tensed up. "All I want you to know little one is that we both love you dearly. We may not show that a lot, but we really do."

Bambietta pulled away and hurried to her room. Cang-Du set down his book. "Should we be talking about what's going to happen once she's accepted to the academy?"

Bazz-B jammed his hands into his pockets. "It would be rather weird for us to continue living together after we're no longer her legal guardians."

"She needs a place to come back to like Candy-chan has a place to come back to."

Bazz-B let out a sigh. "Candice hates my guts and only comes over if there is a dire reason to do so."

"Dire reasons are better then no reasons."


	12. More Goodbyes

Time ticked away. A soft rain came down upon Bazz-B's head causing him to look up at the sky as he blinked away the icy rain drops. The man slid the door open to see a frying pan with burnt food in the pan. Cang-Du sat at the table reading his book. Bambietta also sat at the table reading. The light haired Quincy reached out to grab what the violet haired female was reading with his calloused hand while he set down the food on the other.

"What are you reading?" One of Bazz-B's eyes went up. "A comic? Where did you get a comic?"

"From Uncle Cang-Du!" Bambietta stood up in the chair and reached out to grab the magazine. "Come on! Give it back momma!"

The light haired Quincy let out an irritated sound from the side of his mouth as one side twitched. "Seriously? I've told you not to call me that." The man handed the comic back to the girl. "I thought comics are contraband."

"Technically."

"Yes. Technically." Bazz-B let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "You know he doesn't like this kind of stuff." He watched as Cang-Du shrugged his shoulders. "It's still not your thing to go against Haschwalth." The light haired man sighed. "Do you like those comics? Do you want to be a super hero or something?"

"I want to be a super villain. Super villains get to have more fun."

"Uh-huh." Bazz-B sat at the table. "Bambietta... you're awful quiet. Nothing happened at school today?"

The man watched as Bambietta froze. "Uncle Jugram's coming to pick me up this afternoon."

"Why?" Cang-Du's book snapped shut, and the dark haired Quincy set the book on the table before heading into the bedroom and shutting the door. "What did you do?"

"I think I should go pack." Bambietta grabbed her comics into her arm. "I hate him you know."

A silence fell over the room until Bazz-B tapped his fingers on the table. A knock came at the door and Jugram stepped in. "She wasn't supposed to enter the academy yet."

"The two of you raising her was a bad idea. She's destructive because of your influence. You're the reason she has psychopathic tendencies."

One of Bazz-B's eyebrows went up. "... and the reason she has psychopathic tendencies wouldn't happen to be because her father had psychopathic tendencies."

"Today in her grammar school class she gave rather explicit details of certain activities between her two care givers."

"What are you talking about?"

Jugram folded his arms across his chest. "I honestly don't care if the two of you mess around with each other, but if that's what the two of you want she's not to be in this house." Bazz-B watched as the man called out to Bambietta only to hear an explosion from the window of the girl's room. "See how bad of an influence on her? Now I have to chase her down."

Bazz-B ground his teeth together as he sat down. Cang-Du came out of the room. "Messing around? Are you serious?"

"I hope you don't think you're in a serious relationship. Don't go after her. You don't have anywhere to go."

"Damn bastard! You were looking for an excuse! And don't talk about serious relationships when you're still a virgin!" Bazz-B felt a hand around his throat.

"The only reason I'm not killing the two of you is because of her. His majesty might not be so lenient if he were to find out."

Bazz-B dropped to a sitting person on the chair as the man left. Cang-Du came out of the room. "Can you believe what he said? We're just messing around."

"Why would he think otherwise? We're secret about our relationship."

"She knew though?" Bazz-B leaned back letting his calloused hands touch his forehead. "Life sucks."


	13. Burned Bad

Bazz-B scrubbed at his breakfast dishes before turning his head to look back at the bedroom where Cang-Du still slept after getting in late from whatever mission the Vandenreich sent him on. The Vandenreich didn't allow the two on missions together anymore and sought to make sure pursuing a relationship was no easy task.

The light haired Quincy looked up at the bedroom door again as he placed his clean plate onto the counter. He began to scrub at the pan for cooking in a rigorous manner letting out a few curses involving Cang-Du not caring about anything but loyalty to the Vandenreich. The man let out a sigh and set the pan to the side before heading out towards the academy for a visit.

The man stopped just outside of the academy doors as his jaw clenched shut. A voice from behind him caused his head to turn. "What the hell are you doing there?"

One of Bazz-B's eyes widened as the other twitched a couple of times. His jaw clenched up even more. "What the... why are you dressed that way Candice?" The male Quincy jammed his hands into his pockets as he took in how scantly dressed his sister was. "Seriously..."

"Seriously none of your business. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit Bambietta."

Candice flipped a section of her hair before placing her hands on her hips. Her foot began to tap on the floor. "Don't bother. She really hates you."

Bazz-B stared for a few minutes. "You mean like how you hate me?"

"Exactly like I hate you."

"I'll let her tell me that." Bazz-B stopped short before turning his head to look at his younger sister. "Something the matter."

The female Quincy tensed up as she gave her brother a dirty look. "Did you really mess around with Cang-Du? The rumors have died down since Bambi-chan's out burst, but they've chalked it up to another way for her rebelling against the system."

"You mean she's still exploding things?"

"You don't know?" Candice twisted her head to the side. "Seriously... you're out of the loop."

The male Quincy tensed up as his younger sister brushed past him without explaining what kind of troubles Bambietta was getting up to. A sound of irritation came out of his mouth as he grabbed his sister's arm. "Where is she?"

"Where is she?" The girl yanked her arm away. "Why should I tell you?"

"Do you still blame me for what happened to our sister?"

"Blame you? From what I understand you're messing around with the brother of that man." Candice felt her arm grabbed again as Bazz-B pulled her to the side so the conversation couldn't be heard. "Are you done playing games with him? That's what the rumors say. Sure they've died down since Bambietta's entered the academy, but it's not something I can forget. Hearing your brother messed around with a guy instead of a woman."

Bazz-B glared at Candice. "Is it really any of your business? The rumor I've heard is you've been sleeping with multiple partners. And the way you're dressed. Shit. I didn't raise you like that."

"Well it's no wonder I'm messed up if you're messing with a guy."

Bazz-B shoved the light haired female against the wall. "It's not my fault you're messed up. You're the one who choose to blame me. Where is Bambietta?"

"The loose screw is flirting with a guy."

"Where?" Bazz-B glared at the young female until she told the man where the person he was looking for was.

"An alley way near here." As soon as Candice gave the exact location Bazz-B took off.

The light haired Quincy hurried down the alley way upon arriving and punched the young male standing in front of the violet haired female. "What are you doing?"

Bazz-B grabbed the front of the girl's uniform only to find the uniform was unzipped at the front and instantly let go. "What am I doing? Look at yourself? Her dressing this way is bad enough."

"I'm not as scantly dressed as her." Bambietta stuck out her tongue. "And not as stupid either."

"Stupid? What exactly were you doing with that guy?"

"Letting off some steam."

"By having sex?" Bambietta folded her arms across her chest as the man took off.

"No. Not as if you would understand or care."

"I care."

"If you cared then why didn't you fight for me?"

"You know the reason. You've risen through the ranks quite well haven't you?"

"Fine. If you cared you would have visited sooner. At least Uncle Cang-Du cares."

"That ass hole?"

"That's nice. It's not my fault the two of you aren't getting along. I honestly don't understand why you two don't get along outside of the house."

"That's a mute point. You honestly think he cares? He's their lap dog."

"You really don't get it do you?"

Bazz-B crossed his arms. "What is there to get?"

"Do I really have a brother?"

The man let out a sigh. "Why? We've gone over this many times before."

"You keep saying he's not alive, but I know he is."

"He's dead."

"He's not. Where is he? Why can't I see him?"

"He's dead! I know because I killed him." Bazz-B watched as Bambietta's mouth twitched.

"What..." The violet haired Quincy stepped back from him. "It's no wonder why Uncle Cang-Du doesn't like you."

The light haired Quincy quickly grabbed the arm of the young lady. "Hold on."

Bazz-B eyes widened as her free hand reached out and touched a part of his uniform. With a jerking motion he let go of her arm and tried to back away from her before her power activated, but the cloth around his upper right shoulder exploded causing a string of curses to escape his lips. He watched as Bambietta took off. Twisting around he headed back to the house and saw Cang-Du was up and attempting to dump another burnt pot into the trash can.

The dark haired Quincy looked up and set the plate down. "You saw her?"

"What do you think?"

The other Quincy went into the other room and grabbed a first aid kit. With a quick motion Cang-Du slid the box across the table before attempting to eat the food he attempted to cook.


	14. World Torn Asunder

One thing Bazz-B didn't expect was to grow distant from Cang-Du and everyone else after that. In some ways he blamed the distance on the fact he and Cang-Du were never close, but deep down he knew that Cang-Du's quirks weren't a reason to declare their relationship as distant. He dove into his work, and formed relationships with the upper ranks of the Vandenreich so he could hear news of Bambietta. It turned out his niece wasn't flirting with boy's for sex.

The wakening of his majesty came closer and closer, and Bazz-B's anxieties grew. Both Cang-Du and Bambietta were sent out by his majesty when the time for war with the Quincy came, and he found himself helping to negate the fire damage done by Yamamoto on some of his fellow comrades as well as stomping down upon the enemy. The majesty then ordered him to go after the white haired taicho of the tenth division.

The kid certainly pissed him off as much as Cang-Du did.

With his fire attacks he found himself doing a good deal of damage to the young taicho until Cang-Du stepped forward pointing out the fact it was his job to take down the kid as he was the one who stole the tenth division taicho's Bankai power. Cang-Du said something about dying with those one lived with as he dropped a young female, but Bazz-B brushed off the comment.

Unfortunately the young taicho rebounded and sealed Cang-Du within an icy prison. Bazz-B couldn't help but note the lameness of Cang-Du having his ass handed to him by the kid. Curiosity led him to first walk over to the kid as the ice wings began to shatter. The man carefully turned the boy over wondering if he should go ahead and kill the young taicho, but something held him back. " _It's not worth killing prey which can't fight back, but it's also not nice to leave the brat in this kind of condition._ "

He then walked over to the female. "Why did he want to help you?"

The man noticed the chain around the woman's neck and absentmindedly reached down to give the chain a tug. Bazz-B felt a tug at his lungs and throat as he recognized the Quincy cross at the other end. His other hand reached for the chain around his neck to pull his own out and carefully compared the two before letting it drop back into the female's uniform. " _It can't be."_

The man looked up in time to see Cang-Du's Vollstandig activate, and his mouth curled up into a frown as he felt the others go off. "Seriously?"

He watched as various soilders quickly gathered and began to take the young taicho and the woman – his sister – away. Cang-Du was also surrounded, and he found himself ushered back towards their ranks. His eyes widened as he passed by Bambietta, and jammed his hands into his pockets as he looked at the burns caused by her own powers. "She's dead."

"Yeah... she killed herself with her own powers." Candice spoke up, but for some reason he didn't think she was telling the truth. The looks on the group of girls faces said they were hiding something. He then found himself heading in to the court with everyone else as his feeling sunk, and he saw Cang-Du there with BG-9. The light haired Quincy found himself turning his head away as the order to execute Cang-Du came, and then he found himself storming out of the room.

He found himself taking his anger out on the various Shinigami as his hands clenched together. Anger fueled his flames, and yet he still found himself hit by Juhabach's ability to steal others abilities. And then everything was over and Juhabach was dead. A hundred years felt like nothing, but then one of the Shinigami told him Bambietta was actually all right. He didn't ask how this was possible, and passed the fukutaicho of the tenth division on his way.

At first he wanted to say something as he passed by Rangiku, but his throat tightened upon realizing the woman didn't recognize him. Cang-Du was dead while the girl's mother was found. He didn't understand how the world could be so messed up, but he found himself slipping into the doorway as a rain began to pour outside befitting the mood.


	15. Exploding Feelings

Bazz-B continued to sit wondering how to tell Bambietta the truth. The man leaned forward and his hands hung limp in front of him. The girl blinked a couple of times. "Are you all right Uncle Bazz-B?"

"Am I all right?" A sigh escaped the man's lips. "You're actually talking to me after all of these years, Candice has lost an arm during battle. Oh? And did I mention Juhabach's no longer going to be a problem for us?"

The man watched as the girl pushed herself up to glare at him. "You're not acting like yourself. Normally you're a complete ass."

"So are you." Bazz-B didn't look up at the floor as his hand clenched. "I actually helped take down Juhabach."

"So you're no longer acting like a lap dog?"

"I'm not the lap dog. That would be the moron who got his butt kicked miserably by some kid who was seriously beat up. Such a loser." Bazz-B watched as the girl narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Doesn't make sense." The girl turned to look out the window by her bed. "The two of you are perfect for each other you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bazz-B looked towards the ceiling.

"Why did you change sides?" Bambietta quickly changed the subject.

"He tried stealing my powers. What other reason would I need? You know how hot headed I am." The man glanced down to see his niece starring at him with narrowed eyes. "Fine. I told you I found your mother."

"I told you I don't want anything to do with her. I already have two mommas."

"Seriously?" Bazz-B's voice rose up. "You're still going on about that? You do realize one of your so called mommas tried killing her?"

"You mean like how you killed my brother?"

"That... it was Cang-Du."

"Good for Uncle Cang-Du. He knew I hated her." The girl pointed a finger at Bazz-B as he stood up in anger. "Are you keeping Cang-Du away from me because he killed her?"

"No. She's not dead. Was dead. You know..." Bazz-B swallowed. "She was turned into a zombie like you were."

"Why should I care? She never came looking for me."

"As if she could! The only reason I recognized her was because she was still wearing her Quincy cross on the end of a chain. She didn't recognize me or Cang-Du."

"Duh!" Bambietta rolled her eyes. "It's been a hundred years."

"I didn't recognize her because I thought he was dead damn it! Same with Cang-Du. So stuff it when you say the reason she didn't recognize us is because of time. Something happened. So stop blaming her for something out of her control. Let her be in your life."

"Does she want to be in my life?" The girl's violet eyes widened slightly and for a minute Bazz-B was reminded of the white haired taicho he fought during the war, but then he bushed it off. "Wait? Does she even know about me? Why the hell are you trying to shove me off on her. I've got you and Uncle Cang-Du. It's true that you two are the worst parents ever, but you're still something."

Bambietta turned her head to look out the window again. "As I told you I already have two mommas. Where's Uncle Cang-Du."

Bazz-B felt his fists clenched together and ground his teeth. "Look. Cang-Du's dead. He ended up having his ass handed to him by a child and for that he was executed."

The light haired Quincy watched as the girl's hands clenched the sheets of her bed. He also watched as the girl's mouth tightened. "No." One hand reached up to rub his jaw. "If he..." The girl looked at Bazz-B then. "Is this the real reason you're acting the way you are. Stupid. Why don't you..."

"Why don't I what? Do you want me to leave? You don't exactly have anyone else."

"I was going to say that, but that would be stupid as you don't have anyone else. Candice doesn't like either one of us." Bambietta clenched the sheets even tighter. "I don't want to meet her if I don't have to."

"Fine. It's not as if..."

"Excuse me."

Bazz-B slammed his hands into his pockets as he turned to look at the person in the doorway. His teeth ground back and forth as took in the scant way the woman was dressed. "Seriously... what is it with women in this family dressing that way."

The female blinked a couple of times. "Are you mental? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just looking for my small taicho. Have you seen him?"

"That brat? No." Bazz-B popped his neck when the woman disappeared. He looked back over to Bambietta. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be. Nice how you didn't say my mother's a loser."

"Hey..."

"Well? Isn't she? She dresses worse then Candace does! She can't possibly be my mother."

"She's your mother. The real loser was your father."

Bambietta crossed her arms cross her chest. "Is that why you and Uncle Cang-Du broke up?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bazz-B leaned over. "And can't you just give her a chance?"

"Why? I saw her badge number. She's the fukutaicho of the tenth division. She's found a replacement and she's looking for him now."

"He's not a replacement."

"Like how you and Uncle Cang-Du weren't dating?"

"Ah... so you two... the two of you who attacked me and my taicho... you're a thing?"

Bazz-B looked at the strawberry blond as he felt his eye twitch. "What... that's none of your damn business."

"No. I guess it isn't. I'm just surprised you're not visiting him."

"What..." The light haired Quincy stared at the woman while Bambietta's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure you didn't see my small taicho?"

"That..." Bazz-B's voice rose up. "Seriously? How can you jump from one topic to the next?"

Bambietta let out a sigh. "She's an idiot. Ignore her."

"She's not..." Bazz-B glared at his violet haired niece before looking back at the woman. "And what are you talking about visiting him?"

The female blinked a couple of times. "Um-uh..."

The violet haired Quincy reached out and tugged on Bazz-B's clothing until he leaned over so she could whispered into his ear. "Is she really my mother? She's an idiot."

"I thought you were aware of everyone's powers." The strawberry blond reached up one hand to twirl a lock of her hair. "Orihime can return people from the dead. She's brought back both Shinigami and Quincy."

"So?"

"You aren't going to go and see him?"

"Why should I?"

"Just admit you want to see him Uncle Bazz-B."

The man's jaws clenched. "I can't leave you alone. I..." The light haired Quincy looked at the strawberry female. "You could watch her."

"My taicho..." The woman watched as something whizzed past Bazz-B's head to hit the light fixture causing it to explode. She continued speaking as Bazz-B's eyes widened. "... still need to find him."

"I'm not staying with that woman. She's a complete tart."

The man's fists clenched. "You little shit face. This is why..." Bazz-B's words were cut off as her hand slapped across his face. "What..."

The woman poked a finger into the man's chest. "I don't know _what_ your relationship with _that_ girl is, but you don't go calling females things like that."

"You've no business butting in?"

"No business? I'm busy looking for my small taicho, and you yet you asked me to keep an eye on some strange girl I don't know."

"Strange girl? Seriously... what the hell is wrong with you Ran. You don't..."

"Ran..." Rangiku poked her finger into the man's chest again. "Don't you dare talk to me as if you're familiar with me! Don't you dare! Say another word like that to that girl and I'll kill you! Men... seriously you disgust me."

"I like her."

Bazz-B blinked a couple of times before turning his head to look at his violet haired niece. "Kiddo..."

"I'll be fine. Go see him."


	16. Looking to the Future

The light haired Quincy muttered under his breath as he headed to the room in question. "As if I want to see him."

Stopping in the doorway of the medical room caused mixed feelings to crop up, and the corners of Bazz-B's mouth twisted down. He stepped into the room and over to the dark haired Quincy. The man let out a sigh and bent down touching his forehead to the other man's forehead and closed his eyes. "I'd thought I lost you, you moron."

A hand reached up to touch the side of the man's neck causing his eyes to snap open and see Cang-Du wasn't asleep. "Is your sister all right?"

Bazz-B pulled back just as the door opened and closed, but he payed the person no mind. "Candice lost an arm, and she doesn't want the Shinigami to restore it."

"I'm not talking about her."

The light haired Quincy felt his throat tighten as he sat down thinking about what Cang-Du just said. His head darted to the door to see the young taicho he fought and injured during the war standing there. "Do you have a problem?"

"Um... with the two of you being together. No." The white haired youth leaned up against the door in a nervous manner.

"Are you hiding from someone?" Bazz-B folded his arms across his chest and put his feet up onto Cang-Du's bed.

"His mother."

"I don't have a mother."

Bazz-B looked right at his partner. "Are you feeling all right?"

"You shouldn't assume someone's dead until you see their dead body next time."

"That's a mouth full for you. I mean..." The light haired man paused before looking back at the boy. Two bright teal eyes suddenly reminded him of Bambietta's. His head turned back to Cang-Du. "Wait a second... that kid's our nephew."

"Not only did I die on a plain of ice and come to soul society, and now I'm creeped out by your relationship."

"Now you're creeped out?" One of Bazz-B's eyebrows rose up.

"It's one thing if you're not blood related..." Toshiro glanced away and began to fidget. "Plus... I died on a plain of ice."

"Sort of."

Bazz-B's head shot back to Cang-Du. "What do you mean sort of?"

"After you left with the girl the house became covered in ice."

" _Now_ you tell me? After all these years? I thought I killed the kid. Twice for that matter."

"It didn't click until I got stuck in that ice prison."

"Joy." Bazz-B looked up in time to see the young taicho try to slip out only to close the door upon hearing his voice called out. The man stood up and grabbed the boy's arm before pulling him away from the door. He noticed the child walked with a limp. "Seriously. Who are you hiding from?"

"None of your business. I'm rather uncomfortable around you two right now."

"You're girlfriend."

"It's none of your business, but Kurosaki really isn't my girlfriend. Can I please leave after she passes?"

"If you're creeped out by what we did to you during the war, that was war kid." Bazz-B watched as Toshiro turned to him and tried pulling away.

"I'm creeped out because you two are in a relationship despite being blood related."

Bazz-B sighed. "As I was going to say before Cang-Du interrupted me... we're not blood related. He's the half-brother of my older sister's special someone."

The two men watched as the boy avoided eye contact. "You mean Ichimaru and Matsumoto?"

"Do you call everybody by their last name?" The lighter haired Quincy let out a sigh. "Why are you still avoiding eye contact?"

"I..." The door slid open and Toshiro looked towards the door as a dark haired female peeked into the room. "Kurosaki? How'd you find me? I hid my reiatsu."

"You're good at that, but not hiding your emotions. Something is upsetting you."

"No it isn't."

"Toshiro... does it really matter if Rangiku-san remembers she's your mother? She knows by instinct she is. Right now you still need your bandages changed. You can straighten out all of your mixed up feelings later." The girl reached out to tug on Toshiro's sleeve and pulled the boy out of the room.

"Mixed up feelings huh." Bazz-B leaned back in his chair and put his feet up onto the bed again while crossing his arms behind his head. "Things are likely going to change for the good now that Juhabach is gone."

"Maybe. Who knows what the future will hold."


End file.
